Movie Theater
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Baek, kau yakin? / Kita sudah disini / Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sejak lama. Hobi mereka sangat banyak dan salah satunya adalah menonton / "Eh! Mall S! Bukannya gedung mall itu sudah hancur dan dalamnya dibongkar habis-habisan!"


Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo (Dio), Park Chanyeol

Rate : Teen (Remaja)

Genre : Friendship, Horror

Ini Friendship. Yang nggak selera jangan baca! Diizinkan pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Ini cerita nyata loh. Jangan dibaca pada malam hari kalau tidak mau bulu kuduk kalian meremang.

Dan plagiat itu dosa. Semoga orang-orang yang meniru FF ku dan author lainnya, diberikan hukuman yang setimpal dari Yang Maha Esa, Amin! #para author berdoa.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman sejak lama. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yang membuat mereka jadi akrab dan sering berjalan-jalan bersama. Hobi mereka sangat banyak dan salah satunya adalah menonton.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita nonton!" ajak Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Uang jajanku habis karena kita nonton dua film kemarin" keluh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega melihatnya begitu.

"Film apa yang mau kau tonton?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Film korean romance!"

"Aish! Aku nggak suka film romance!" tolak Kyungsoo langsung.

"Ayo dong Kyungsoo! Kalau bukan denganmu, harus dengan siapa lagi aku menonton?!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sabar. Susah menolak kemauan Baekhyun jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang uang jajanku habis!"

"Akan kubayar!"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne! Tapi bagaimana ini? Uang jajanku juga tinggal pas-pasan"

Baekhyun berpikir, sedang Kyungsoo memilih cuek. Sudah tau uang jajannya pas-pasan, kenapa masih mengajak nonton.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton di bioskop di Mall S?"

Mata Kyungsoo melotot. "Eh?! Mall S?! Bukannya gedung mall itu sudah hancur dan dalamnya dibongkar habis-habisan?! "

"Tapi bioskopnya masih ada di lantai paling atasnya!" balas Baekhyun.

"Tau darimana?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari banyak orang. Bioskop itu masih ada dan masih dibuka"

"Kenapa kita mesti disana?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai cemberut.

"Kau tidak tau? Harga tiket disana cuma dua ribu won" Baekhyun memainkan alisnya.

"Jinjja?! Kalau begitu aku bisa membayar tiketku sendiri!" ucap Kyungsoo riang.

"Benar! Dan kita tidak perlu takut filmnya tidak ada. Karena film ini film dalam negeri. Sudah pasti diputar meski di bioskop-bioskop kecil!"

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua. Berdiri di depan gedung mall yang masih berdiri kokoh, tapi dari luar bisa jelas terlihat dalamnya sudah dibongkar habis-habisan. Bahkan sangat berantakan. Kayu-kayu patah, dinding yang sedikit roboh dan cat yang mengelupas. Jangan lupa lampu gedung yang tidak lagi berfungsi. Meski masih ada pencahayaan dari luar, tetap saja menimbulkan kesan gelap.

"Baek, kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke atas gedung.

"Kita sudah disini" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Keduanya saling bergandengan lengan. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung dan langsung disambut keheningan dan suasana muram karena tidak ada lampu pencahayaan.

Mereka melihat ke segala arah. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka. Keduanya mengingat ketika mall ini dulu masih buka dan dipenuhi pengunjung setiap harinya.

Baekhyun melihat restoran fast food yang dulu sering didatanginya. Kini dinding restoran itu sudah retak dan hancur dimana-mana. Dio melihat toko roti kecil yang dulu tidak kesampaian olehnya untuk membeli roti yang dijual di toko tersebut. Kini toko itu bahkan tidak kelihatan lagi dimana letaknya.

Mereka berjalan ke depan eskalator. Sudah pasti eskalatornya mati. Berarti mereka harus menaiki anak tangga eskalator satu-persatu. Mereka menghela napas membayangkan mereka akan capek untuk mencapai lantai empat dimana bioskop berada.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka. Bahkan di lantai dua pun keadaannya sama. Hancur berantakan.

"Kyung, apa hanya kita berdua disini?"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun bertanya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo punya penglihatan dan perasaan yang cukup tajam.

"Iya"

"Kau tidak melihat apapun?"

"Tidak"

Mereka segera menaiki anak tangga eskalator lagi. Tidak mau berlama-lama di lantai yang penuh kayu berantakan dan marmer yang berserakan.

"Baek, kita nekat. Sudah tau dari awal kondisi gedung seperti ini, tapi kita tetap masuk dan naik ke lantai atas".

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Keduanya tau, sejak awal mereka masuk ke gedung tidak terpakai, dibutuhkan keberanian atau penasaran yang besar untuk mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam. Jika mereka memilih mundur, maka hanya akan menjadi sia-sia dengan rasa penasaran mereka.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga eskalator terakhir untuk mencapai lantai empat. Saat ketika... kraak!

"WAA!" Jeritan Kyungsoo dan gerakannya yang sedikit limbung mengagetkan Baekhyun yang masih bergandengan lengan dengannya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mengangetkanku! Ada apa?!"

Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang, ke arah bawah ke anak tangga yang tadi baru dipijaknya. Baekhyun juga melihat.

"Tangganya sedikit rusak dan bergetar saat kupijak tadi. Aku kira aku akan jatuh"

"Kita sudah pelan-pelan dari tadi. Ayo kita sedikit lagi sampai"

Mereka kembali meniti anak tangga. Hingga mata mereka bisa melihat gedung bioskop yang memang masih dibuka. Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Sudah kubilang masih buka!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk heran. "Aku sendiri tidak percaya"

Mereka memasuki bioskop. Keadaan di bioskop sangat berbeda dari tempat dan lantai lainnya! Gedung bioskop masih kokoh dan lampu-lampu dengan watt rendah hidup di setiap sisi atas dinding. Bahkan karpet kainnya sangat bersih dan tidak ada kotor sedikitpun. Bagaimana gedung bioskop ini masih terawat dan terjaga?

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihat, ternyata, ada juga orang di dalam gedung bioskop. Seorang yeoja cantik sedang duduk di kursi. Dia sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu dan itu dapat dilihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang kesal. Dan dua orang namja lainnya, yang entah kenapa, sama-sama memakai kemeja putih, sedang berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat poster movie coming soon.

Seorang namja, yang sedang berdiri di depan poster, melihat mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seorang namja lainnya sedang berkeliaran dan hanya melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sesekali. Si yeoja hanya melirik sesaat, lalu dia kembali mengomel pada ponselnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama dari ketiga orang tersebut. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah ketiganya. Tatapan mata mereka sangat lurus seolah pikiran mereka kosong.

Tidak ada musik di dalam gedung bioskop. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Hanya ada keheningan dan sedikit kejanggalan yang ditepis semua orang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan melihat poster film yang diputar hari ini.

"Hm? Kenapa film lama yang sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu masih diputar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tau. Lihat Kyungsoo! Masih ada film western action yang tidak jadi kita tonton. Dan... Hyaa! Masih ada film-film enak lainnya!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung senang melihat poster-poster film seru yang dipajang yang bisa ditonton hari ini. Banyak diantara poster adalah film favorit mereka berdua yang tidak sempat mereka tonton. Keduanya tiba di poster terakhir. Mereka melihat sebuah poster besar dan panjang yang menampilkan film yang mau ditonton Baekhyun hari ini.

"Ini dia filmnya. Jam berapa filmnya diputar?". Baekhyun melihat ke jam bisokop. "30 menit lagi. Ayo kita lihat harga tiketnya"

Keduanya mendekati loket penjualan tiket yang entah kenapa ditutup. Tapi lampunya dalam ruangan loket yang menyala menandakan penjualan tiket sedang beroperasi. Hanya saja tidak ada orang di dalam loket.

"Benar. Cuma dua ribu won. Kita beli?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmm... Gimana kalau kita tunggu sebentar? Tunggu sampai ada orang yang juga mau menonton film. Tidak mungkin kan kita cuma berdua di dalam bioskop"

Baekhyun setuju. Keduanya memilih untuk menunggu sambil melihat-lihat poster-poster film coming soon.

"Kenapa ada banyak film yang sudah diputar tapi tetap dipajang di poster coming soon?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena jawabannya sama, dia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun membaca nama-nama aktor aktris yang ada di poster. Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang. Seorang namja, namja yang memperhatikan mereka cukup lama saat mereka masuk gedung bioskop tadi, tidak terlihat lagi. Menghilang entah ke arah mana. Hanya tinggal seorang yeoja yang masih duduk dan seorang namja yang masih berkeliaran.

"Baek, tidakkah ini aneh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa dengan tiket semurah itu dan pengunjung yang bisa dihitung memakai sepuluh jari, mereka bisa merawat gedung bioskop ini tetap bersih? Kenapa mereka bisa memutar film western dengan tiket semurah itu? Mereka bisa rugi".

Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi. "Aku pikir dengan tidak adanya satupun toko yang buka, sudah pasti tidak ada iuran untuk menanggung biaya operasi. Tapi kenapa bioskop ini masih berjalan seperti biasa?"

Baekhyun merasa jengah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang lebih tepat seperti hasil analisis.

"Kau merasa keanehan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meneliti raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Jika yang kau maksud itu, tidak, aku tidak melihat apapun dan aku tidak merinding sedikitpun"

Itu yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah makhluk halus. Hantu. Walau Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo masih tenang, tapi kekhawatiran Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun risau.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang saja, oke? Tidak usah jadi menonton. Kau ragu-ragu Kyungsoo"

"Memang iya. Aku setuju jika kita pulang. Dan aku tidak akan merasa bersalah padamu. Karena aku kita batal menonton"

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Ayo"

Keduanya bergegas keluar dan menuruni anak tangga eskalator dengan cepat. Mereka menuruni tangga eskalator yang lainnya karena yang tadi mereka naiki anak tangganya sedikit rusak.

"WAAA!"

Kyungsoo menjerit kembali karena lagi-lagi, bahkan sudah menuruni eskalator yang berbeda, anak tangga itu bergoncang kembali dan berdecit seolah akan roboh ke bawah. Keduanya tidak peduli dan terus menuruni anak tangga.

Hingga Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyungsoo menahan tangan Baekhyun yang langsung berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri terdiam dan pandangannya melihat ke satu arah. Kyungsoo sedang melihat ke celah jeruji garasi yang sedikit terbuka.

Tidak lagi Kyungsoo. Jangan bilang kau melihatnya. Jangan bilang kau melihat itu seperti kebiasaanmu mendapat penglihatn yang tiba-tiba.

"Ap-apa? Apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun mulai takut.

"Aku melihatnya. Seorang anak kecil. Dia menghilang dengan sekejap"

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia langsung menarik Kyungsoo sebelum pikiran Kyungsoo menjadi kosong. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat makhluk halus sesekali, hanya sekejap hingga nyaris seperti imajinasinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo selalu benar adanya ketika dia bertanya pada orang yang lebih ahli.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak kacau, mereka menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat hingga rasanya kaki mereka seperti tidak memijak lantai.

"Baek, ini sudah pasti keanehan. Tadi awalnya aku hanya merasa aneh karena suasananya sangat aneh dan mencekam. Tapi sekarang tidak salah lagi, ada yang aneh disini" Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku mengerti! Sekarang kita harus cepat keluar dari sini! Dan diam saja sebelum kata-katamu menarik mereka!" balas Baekhyun dengan suara pelan tapi penuh amarah.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan dengan erat sambil terus menuruni anak tangga. Keduanya langsung menuju ke pintu yang tadi dimasuki mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar dan menjauh dari gedung yang kini mereka tahu tidak layak lagi untuk ditempati atau dimasuki.

Keduanya terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Kyungsoo memerintahkan agar tidak sekalipun mereka melihat ke belakang. Kalau tidak, Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Mereka tersentak ketika mata mereka dapat melihat jelas apa yang kini terpapar di depan mereka. Mereka baru teringat setelah sekian lama tidak melewati jalanan ini. Bahwa ada tempat kuburan tepat di sebelah gedung mall.

Kyungsoo ingat dulu dia selalu melihat kuburan ini dari dalam mobil dan selalu merasa tidak enak bahkan jika dia melihatnya di siang hari. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terus berjalan. Menjauh dari gedung dan dari kuburan.

.

.

"Kalian gila. Kalian nekat masuk ke dalam gedung itu" ujar Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengunyah mie yang sedang disantapnya. Di sebelahnya Kyungsoo hanya melirik sesaat kepada Chanyeol, lalu kembali membaca komik yang dipegangnya.

"Kau tau sesuatu yang ada di dalam gedung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Chanyeol apa yang mereka alami di dalam gedung mall. Chanyeol punya kemampuan khusus dapat melihat hal-hal halus. Kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Aku hanya tau apa yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang mengenai gedung itu. Mendengar cerita kalian, aku bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi di dalam gedung".

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat pada Kyungsoo yang cuek. "Kau tau kan Kyungsoo? Kau sadar kan? Kau sadar kalau kalian sudah masuk ke dalam dunia mereka"

Baekhyun terkejut pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup komiknya, mengalah dari pura-pura ketidakpeduliannya. "Aku tau, tapi aku tidak tau kapan kami masuk"

"Kau tau?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Saat kau merasa goncangan di tangga eskalator saat kalian naik, saat itulah kalian mulai masuk"

"Berarti saat aku merasa goncangan saat kami mau turun, saat itu juga kami keluar dari dunia mereka?"

"Yah"

"Berarti setelah itu juga mereka baru menunjukkan sosok asli mereka?"

"Yah. Saat kalian masuk, mereka memperlihatkan sosok manusia biasa. Saat kalian keluar, baru mereka memperlihatkan sosok asli mereka. Salah satunya yang ada di celah jeruji garasi yang kau lihat".

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Syukur kau tidak melihat dengan jelas. Tampang mereka sangat menyeramkan"

"Aku lihat, tapi karena sekejap aku tidak tau tampangnya. Tapi yang pasti bocah laki-laki kecil"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Sudah kubilang aku tidak merasa bulu kudukku meremang atau apapun" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Karena mereka membuat suasana disana seperti kehidupan biasa yang kita jalani. Mereka tau kau tau Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka membuat suasana seperti kehidupan nyata. Mereka memberikan apa yang kalian mau. Film yang mau kalian tonton. Film yang tidak sempat kalian tonton. Film yang kalian sukai. Agar kalian tetap disana" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya bioskop itu ada atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau. Kalau memang masih ada, mungkin kalian hanya tertarik ke dunia mereka untuk melihat mereka. Tapi jika tidak ada, berarti mereka yang membuat bioskop itu sendiri seperti nyata" jawab Chanyeol.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa memastikan pada pemilik gedung mall" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kita harus memastikan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo tau jawabannya. Karena kalau saja kalian tidak segera pergi dari gedung itu, kalian mungkin bisa mati" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Kini dia marah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Chanyeol karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun marah padanya. Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau bisa tau tapi tidak memberitahuku?! Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu setelah mengetahuinya?!"

"Karena kalau kalian panik, kalian akan semakin diganggu dan semakin dikejar. Karena itu Kyungsoo hanya tenang".

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalau kau mau tau aku tau darimana Baek, aku tau setelah salah satu orang namja menghilang dari gedung bioskop. Aku sempat melihat kemeja putihnya berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop. Tapi ketika kita keluar, dia tidak ada. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk pergi atau bersembunyi karena semua toko sudah hancur atau ditutup jeruji. Bahkan dia juga tidak mungkin turun ke lantai bawah, karena kita keluar tidak berapa lama setelah aku melihat dia menghilang. Kita turun dengan sangat cepat, tapi dia tetap tidak ada. Itu sebabnya kubilang padamu jangan melihat ke belakang ketika kita sudah keluar dari gedung. Karena aku merasa dia ada di belakang kita, berada di gedung, memperhatikan kita".

"Dia salut pada ketenanganmu Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Jadi, seandainya kita tetap disana, seandainya aku melihat ke belakang, kita akan mati?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ketakutan.

"Yah. Karena dia akan berpikir kita menaruh perhatian padanya. Dia akan mengejar kita" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeoja itu cantik, dia bergaya dan memegang ponsel kan? Dia manusia" jawab Chanyeol.

"Berarti dua orang namja lagi bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Yang tetap ada di dalam gedung bioskop, dia hanya cuek. Tapi yang keluar dari gedung, yang kau lihat sepintas Kyungsoo, dia jahat. Kau melihat dia menatap kalian cukup lama saat kalian masuk ke gedung bioskop kan Kyungsoo?"

"Yah di melihat kami. Bagaimana kau tau? Tapi aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau terlalu fokus ke arah lain Baekhyun" jelas Kyungsoo ketika dia melihat Baekhyun hendak mengamuk lagi.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu disana? Sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun sangat bingung.

"Tidak mungkin yeoja itu mengalami gangguan jiwa dengan masuk ke gedung mall yang sudah hancur sendirian. Menurutku, mungkin... dia tau" jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Tau apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin dia tau jika dia disana, dia tidak akan selamat. Mungkin dia memang ingin mati. Mungkin juga dia ingin mati dengan seseorang disitu. Karena itu dia terus memegang ponselnya menunggu seseorang. Dia tetap tenang karena dia tau dia akan segera mati"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melototkan mata mereka. Sangat terkejut ngeri mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saat melihat kami, dia juga mengira..."

"Yah dia mengira kalian mau mati juga. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli"

Mulut keduanya terbuka. Mereka saling berpandangan. Dalam hati sama-sama bersyukur kalau mereka segera pergi dari gedung berhantu itu.

"Aku tidak tau dia mati atau tidak. Tapi aku tau dia sangat yakin untuk mati disana".

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan cerita-cerita seperti ini hingga dia bisa menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Aku ingat!" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Dulu, tetanggaku pernah bilang, dia melihat ada hantu berkeliaran di depan pintu-pintu ruangan bioskop!"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo! Kau baru mengingat hal itu sekarang setelah kita masuk ke dalam gedung!"

"Aku bilang aku lupa!" teriak Kyungsoo masih kesakitan.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi aku mendengar cerita-cerita lainnya yang tidak perlu kuceritakan sama kalian" sela Chanyeol.

"Jadi dari dulu bioskop itu sudah berhantu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Iya" jawab Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Kyungsoo melihat pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka..."

"Tidak. Mereka tidak mengikuti kalian. Kalian akan segera melupakan kejadian ini. Tapi akan ada saatnya kalian mengingat kejadian ini"

.

.

Yaitu saat ini.

.

.

Ini nyata. Ini pernah kualami

Memang beberapa saat ini aku terus mengingat kejadian yang kami berdua alami. Entah karena memang inilah saatnya. Atau entah karena aku mulai teringat semua kenanganku.

Tapi mungkin aku akan menceritakan lagi cerita pengalamanku dengan sahabatku. Horor? Tidak. Tidak semuanya kenangan kami horor -_-

Tapi ngomong-ngomong cerita horor, beberapa hari ini aku terus mengingat kejadian-kejadian horor yg pernah aku alami. Ini membuatku semakin gampang untuk mengetik cerita karena kejadian yang benar-benar pernah kualami. Apa aku bisa melihat makhluk halus? Tidak bisa. Hanya sesekali aku melihatnya dan biasanya selalu benar. Aku akan menceritakan lagi pengalaman hororku di ff ku.

Aku juga ngetik ni ff karena aku ingin berbagi cerita dan mengingat kejadian hororku. Ngomong-ngomong, pas ketik ini banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Seperti boneka yang tiba-tiba jatuh, bayangan yang lewat, pintu kamar yang terbuka sendiri. Tapi anehnya aku tenang aja -_-

oke ya! Aku sudah kebanyakan cerita! Bye!

Kata-kata yang selalu memberikanku semangat "Aku menulis untuk berpikir"

*Wish You Have A Happy Live Everyday*

Karena Hana bersyukur bisa ketawa setiap harinya!


End file.
